This invention relates to an apparatus for depositing and/or withdrawing bank-notes by means of credit cards, comprising a central unit and a series of peripheral units operable by said central unit in accordance with a program corresponding to determined commands.
Such apparatus are generally disposed in public places, and are operated directly by the customer.
Apparatus of the aforesaid type are known equipped with a relay device, which if the electricity is interrupted provides for supplying the various devices by means of an alternative energy source, for example electrical accumulators possibly associated with auxiliary electrical generators. These devices are generally very costly, and are often of poor reliability. This is because they are provided in order to ensure continuity of operation of the apparatus, but do not provide for the possibility of interruption of the alternative source, because of which defective or incomplete operation can occur, with great risk to the interests of the customer or the bank due to possible mistakes in the recording of the transactions.
The technical problem which the invention proposes to solve consists of providing, in an apparatus for depositing and/or withdrawing bank-notes of the aforesaid type, a relay device which ensures the safety of the transaction which has commenced, and excludes subsequent operations for the duration of the interruption in the mains electricity supply.